


Pride

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Alec has taken two days off just for the occasion. It’s going to be their  first Pride with Rafe too and Alec has plans for the afternoon and the kids.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A short one for the weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - Pride -

Alec has taken two days off just for the occasion. It’s going to be their first Pride with Rafe too and Alec has plans for the afternoon and the kids.

“Come on kids,” he says joyfully, “we're going to surprise dad.” He scoops them both up in his arms and brings them to the living room. On the floor the kids see four t-shirts and paper plates filled with sticky finger-paint, one plate for each color of the pride flag.

“Ooohhhh,” Rafe exclaims, “are we painting them?”. Alec shakes his head, smiles and winks. “We are stamping our hands all over them, with as many colors as we can, overlapped and entwined. Just remind to leave some space for dad.”

When Magnus enters the loft, Alec is cooking and reading a story. He takes a moment to savor the view. Alec is so beautiful wearing that full mouth smile and… _covered in paint_!?!?!

“Magnus! You’re home!” Alec says with awe and Magnus’ heart clenches.

“ _Surpris.._ ”, Max yells. Magnus frowns in suspicion, but Rafe grabs his hand and drags him toward the rug. His eyes waters as he sees the t-shirts full of colored hands.

“Alexander…I…”, but the words get stuck in his mouth as Alec hugs him.

“Wanted to do a thing for you. Thank you for making me the man I am now,” and his lips leave a soft kiss on Magnus’ neck. “Now change into something you can stain …your hands are missing.”

\---- X ----

Alec is filling the water bottle. It’s hot outside and he has learned that kids search for water every time you forget to bring one with you. He hears the front door opening. The wards show no signs of reaction -- _must be family_ \-- he thinks.

“Whoever you are, the Lightwood-Banes are about to go to the Pride parade. So…join or leave!”, he shouts from the kitchen's sink.

“I’ll join. That’s what I’m here for.” Alec drops the flask in the sink and swallows. He turns slowly, unbelievingly, to face Robert dressed with a rainbow t-shirt, waving a small Pride flag in his left hand, smiling sheepishly.

“Dad…,” Alec mutters.

Robert hugs him, tightly. “I am sorry if it took me so long, Alec,” and his words enwrap Alec like a soft blanket.

While father and son are frozen in an embrace that Alec has been craving for so long, Magnus and the kids enter the room.

“Grandpa! You’re coming with us!” Rafe cries out.

“Yes. I want to **_show_** your parents how much I am proud of them. Come on Max, on my shoulders, I'm not that old as those two dummies told you!”

Max happily jumps in Robert's arms as he disentangles from Alec.

“Welcome to our Pride celebration day, dad,” Alec manages to mumble despite the lump in his throat, circling Magnus' waist with his arm.

Magnus leans on his shoulder and whispers, “Happy Pride my love. To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> @to my dad and all the things I hadn't time to tell him
> 
> Leave me Malec prompts on tumblr at @brightsasstars  
> or send me numbered prompts from this list: https://brightasstars.tumblr.com/post/619981178288619520/fanfiction-trope-mash-up


End file.
